


Maybe Its You

by imkimwonshi



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Happy Virus, M/M, Romance, exo world domination, highschool fic, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:35:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25972225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imkimwonshi/pseuds/imkimwonshi
Summary: Chanyeol was looking for a date, Jongin suggested an app that he can use. Baekhyun's constantly using that app to earn money.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Maybe Its You

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Again, this is just some random scenes playing in my head. I'm sorry for the typos and grammatical errors. Have fun reading!
> 
> Please do leave a reply if you have some questions or suggestions. :)

-9 days before the event-

"So basically, we all really need to bring a date to enjoy that freakin' night." Jongin sigh after their SSG President explained the event.

"Nah, it's not that hard to find a date ni, so why stressed?" Sehun answered before he ate all the fries in his hands.

Yep, they're in their school theatre for almost an hour now and Chanyeol is still not talking since the event was announced.

"I'm fucking bored, we are sitting here for almost an hour now, is that nerd still not finish, he keeps on talking and talking." Jongin burted out, he's pertaining to the SSG President which was Kim Jongdae.

"Yeah, I mean it sounds boring but a lil exciting since this will be our last year on this school." Junmyeon, the oldest in them, the motherr of their group.

"Chan, you're too quiet today, mind sharing what you're naughty mind was thinking right now?" Kai said while looking at Chanyeol who looks problematic right now.

"Shut up you asshole, I'm not like you."

"You're not talking since we entered this hall, is there any problem Chan?" Junmyeon looked worried as he asked Chanyeol

"Ah, No, Nothing, .. it is just that .." Chan hesitated if he will tell them what he was thinking.

"Spill it."

"It is just that, we need to bring a date with us and I don't have anyone to bring with." Chanyeol shyly explained that make the 3 laugh their asses as fuck.

"A whole ass baby telling us he don't have anyone to bring with." Kai teased chanyeol as he laughed again.

"Chan there's a lot of girls and boys out there who deadly wants to be your date, the only thing you need to do is to choose." Sehun smirked which made Chanyeol sigh heavier

"Stop it, It is just, it really frustrates me. I mean yeah, I know there's a lot out there, but I want to enjoy that night to and I want to be with the person who I can show my real self. This will be the last one and I want to make it memorable as possible, but I really don't know what to do. Ah!"

"I guess this baby is not looking for a date, but he's looking for his the one."

The 3 thought about what chanyeol said but you can see in their faces that they didn't actually understand what chanyeol has said. Sehun and Kai is really popular in their school, All of them actually, but kai and sehun is known for being a playboy. They never got into a serious relationship coz they just keep on playing around unlike Junmyeon who's currently has a boyfriend right now, and of course Chanyeol who is still a baby.

-8 days before the event-

Their third class just ended and now they're in their school cafeteria and you can see that the event was the whole talk of the school right now. Of course everyone is excited, except for one. the PARK CHANYEOL.

The event become the talk of the school which made chanyeol to be more frustrated. He's both frustrated and stressed because his friends (more like his brothers to him) that keeps on teasing and annoying him.

The event had been announced yesterday and of course Sehun and Kai got their dates already. Junmyeon has a boyfriend and the only one who doesn't have their date is Chanyeol.

"Why don't you just ask Dara to be with you Chan, she likes you and she's a perfect date." Junmyeon suggested because chanyeol looks like will cry anytime soon.

"No, I don't like her."

"Then who do you want to be with, we can help you ask him or her."

"I don't really know. Oh God, why am I thinking about this seriously. Ugh."

"The baby is really stressed, let me help you find your date baby giant." Sehun said while looking at the poor Chanyeollie.

"Oh, Hun, Chan! I found an App!" kai excitedly said out of nowhere

"What app? Is it a sexting app again Kim Jongin?" Junmyeon answered.

"No! You bastard. Its an app where you can find and choose a date. There are details written in here so it wouldn't be hard for you to know where to find or to know about the things about that certain person you'll choose."

"Sounds good! I might ditch my partner and try that app!" Sehun said that made Junmyeon punch him a lil hard.

"You're a complete bastard Oh Sehun!"

"Chanyeol, might wanna try this app, this can help you find looking your the on-- i mean your date."

"Nah" the only thing Chanyeol said and they all go back to their room for their next class.

-7 days before the event-

Today is saturday and Chanyeol is still in his room, thinking of what should he do today. He is still bothering of the fact that he still doesn't have a date and he only have seven more days left to find. 

He is rolling back and fort in his king size bed thinking of what should he do until he remembered what Kai said yesterday about the Date App thingy.

He searched for the specific app and he found it interesting. In just a second Chanyeol already downloaded it not thinking of anything. 

"Woah .. " The first thing came out in his mouth the moment he signed in to the app and finding out hundreds of people who can be his date.

He started to scroll up and down but he still can't find how to find his ideal date. There's only a two people who can help him right now, It is either Kai or Sehun. He dialed Kai's number first because Kai was the one who suggested the app and he thinks that kai is already using it also.

After three rings kai finally answered the call.

"Oh Chanyeollie .."

"Kai-ah, uhm I just wanna ask something." Chanyeol said

"Ah what is it? Do you still don't have a date?" 

"No ah, I mean Yeah I don't but it wasn't about that."

"Spill it."

"Uh how to use this dating app? Haha I keep on scrolling up and down and I still can't figure how this thing works." He awkwardly said that made Kai laugh. 

"Ahh yeollie, you're now interested in the app ahh.." Kai teased him

"Ahh stop it, just tell me how to use it .. please."

"I can't believe you said please, okay okay I'll tell you how it works. Do you already signed up?"

"Yes.."

"Okay, have you also filled up your infos?"

"Yes"

"After setting up your profile, you will see a two button which is the 'Choose a Payer' and 'Choose a date',click the 'Choose a date, there are hundreds of people there."

"After?" Chanyeol answered, he was eager to know how to use it.

"Different persons will appear there, but they are the person who is looking for someone who will pay them after the date. They are called the 'Cash Dates', the person looking for a date like you who can pay for a one night date is called 'Pay Date'. Sounds interesting right?"

"Yeah, there .. are really hundreds of people here .."

"If someone doesn't catch your attention in all the suggestions showed up, you can search for your ideal type, just look for the button 'Find Ideal', click it and you need to write all the personalities and whatsoever you're looking for. You can also look for a specific location."

"Woah, you are really good at this jongin. Thank you! Imma hung up now."

"Nah, that's nothing, bye~"

How many hours had passed and Chanyeol is still in his phone, amazed on the App. He was thinking that it will be his final chance to have a date. You may think that he is crazy, though he actually is. He doesn't want just "someone" to be his date, but he was looking for someone to "date". Sounds weird right?

After he scrolled up and down a thousand times he decided to try the "Find Ideal" thingy. He typed all his wants and nots before entering. He was confused because none showed up but instead a note saying that 

"Please wait, we're looking for your ideal date. This may take days. Thank you!"

"Huh? What?" Chanyeol said to himself after reading the note. "Woah this thing is also confusing, they are finding my ideal date? I don't know if I'll believe this woah .." still talking to his self and still confused about what was happening. 

The Day ended just like that and Chanyeol slept holding his phone waiting for something .. or someone ??


End file.
